we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Daisy Cruiser
'''Daisy Cruiser '''is a very big cruise ship belonging to Princess Daisy. It first appeared in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. It also appears in many other race courses in the background. In Mario Super Sluggers, Daisy Cruiser appeared as a baseball court. However, it had a very different design than the Mario Kart version. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Daisy Cruiser appears as a playable race course in in the Flower Cup in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. It features a pool with a picture of Daisy at the bottom, a dining room and an engine room. There is also a big logo of Daisy on the sides of the ship. Throughout the ship, a lot of Daisy logos can be found. This race is said to be one of the most beloved tracks of Mario Kart. Mario Super Sluggers In Mario Super Sluggers, Daisy Cruiser is Daisy's personal stadium. It is very different from the Daisy Cruiser from Mario Kart: it is completely redesigned and much larger. It is docked in the Baseball Kingdom and it's docking area features a lighthouse, similar to the one from Daisy Circuit in Mario Kart Wii. The baseball court is at the front of the ship. There are two statues of Daisy, one at either side of the ship. Also, when playing baseball, the island is nowhere to be seen, which means that the ship is on sea when playing. Mario Kart 7 In Mario Kart 7, some small changes were made to the course. It is now possible to use the left path after the starting line. It is now also possible to drive through the pool. The engine room is now filled with water and has Clampies in it. The cannon exit is also not a cannon any more. Other appearances Daisy Cruiser appeared in the background of: * Peach Beach (GCN, Wii) * Yoshi Circuit (GCN, Wii U, (it was not present on the DS)) * Mario Beach (Arcade GP, Arcade GP 2) * Daisy Circuit (Wii) Trivia * If the appearances in the background are counted, Daisy Cruiser is the most appearing track in Mario Kart, appearing 9 times. * Daisy Cruiser has appeared in every Mario Kart game since Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, except Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart Arcade GP DX. * Despite the fact that we could believe that the Mario Kart Cruiser and the Mario Super Sluggers Cruiser are the same, we clearly see that it's not the case. The second one is much bigger and more luxurious. More, when the cruiser reappears in MK7 and MK8, it's the same as the one from MK:DD!! and not the one from Mario Super Sluggers which one appeared before. If it was only a new design, the boat should have been the same after, but it's not the case: Daisy owns two cruisers. * Daisy Cruiser is the most appearing and well-known boat of the Mario universe. * The Daisy Cruiser is the first Mario Kart track to be based of Daisy. * Ironically the Daisy Cruiser is located in the Flower Cup. Music Category:Daisy's courses Category:Mario Kart Category:Locations Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Mario Kart 7